Love Thy Neighbor
by DARKDEATH98
Summary: God, I'm going to hell. Anyways, Miyuki and Minami Have become sexfriends, and Cherry is caught in the mix. Definetely not your usual Lucky Star lemon. If dog sex offends you, stick to the second chapter, the first and third have bestiality...
1. Chapter 1

Hey there readers (If I have any).

After a few false starts, I've finally finished a Lucky Star lemon! I remember reading a long while back a story with Minami, Miyuki, and Cherry (Minami's dog). Sadly, I can't find it anymore so I've decided to write my own. I don't have that old story handy anymore, so I can't say if anything will be plagerised, but I'm trying my best to do my own thing.

If dog sex ain't your thing, the second chapter will be for you, since it will only feature Minami and Miyuki getting it on. The third chapter will have Cherry again.

In the bottom, I'm going to explain how "breeding" with a dog usually works.

DISCLAIMER: A GIRL WHO LOOKS LIKE A FLAT-CHESTED LOLI (although very tall) WILL BE HAVING SEX WITH HER DOG. IF THIS OFFENDS YOU, DON'T FLAME, JUST DON'T READ IT!

If you ignore that warning, don't blame me. Can't fight all your battles for ya...

Love Thy Neighbor

Minami was sitting on the edge of her large, luxurious, soft bed, very eager for her busty neighbor Miyuki to arrive. The two girls had been spending a lot of time together recently, and not just because they were neighbors. They had become sex friends.

Both of them had girlfriends they'd had sex with (Minami was with Yutaka and Miyuki with Tsukasa), but they didn't feel guilty about indulging in some passion with each other. Miyuki knew that Tsukasa went at it with her sister Kagami as well, and Minami had seen Yutaka being pleasured by Konata more than once.

Minami was fascinated with Miyuki's big boobs and loved playing with them. Especially since she was totally flat and Yutaka's breasts were actually less than A-cups. Miyuki had sensitive breasts and she was happy to let Minami do what she wanted with her chest, being the kind girl she was. It was normally the only time she saw Minami let out even a hint of a smile.

So, here she was, anticipating a great Sunday afternoon with Miyuki, when she started to get impatient. Clearly, Miyuki had probably gotten preoccupied making small talk with Minami's mother. Just lie her mother did with telemarketers. They were so alike.

Even though she wanted to save her energy for Miyuki, she couldnt stop herself from touching herself gently. She felt how wet she was, she really needed some relief. After a few minutes, she completely forgot about Miyuki, and started really going at it. With two fingers going in and out of her and making wet sounds, she let out a soft moan.

During this, her dog, Cherry, had been asleep at the foot of her bed, but the smell of her juices made him wake up. He knew exactly what she was doing. Miyuki wasn't Minami's only sexfriend. She had fooled around with her dog just to experiment, and Cherry was more than eager to please her. She didn't notice Cherry coming closer, too preoccupied with her fingering to care (her eyes were closed anyways). Soon, however, her eyes flew open as Cherry licked her pussy through her panties.

Taking her panties off, she left them around one leg and let Cherry keep licking. After a while, her dog was getting on top of her. She wanted to save herself for Miyuki, but she knew she couldn't resist this. She maneuvered Cherry into a comfortable position and then her dog slid his penis inside her.

Minami cried out, her masturbation leaving her wet, while Cherry's thrusting soothed the flames of sexual frustration inside her. She placed his paws on her shoulders to help him thrust deeper. Laughs mixed with her moaning as Cherry licked her face and kept fucking her. After her walls started to convulse, Cherry stopped his face-licking and focused more on thrusting into his owner.

Suddenly, Minami lost her mind, hitting her climax as Cherry gave one more deep, powerful thrust and Minami felt him empty a big, warm load inside her. She squirmed a bit, wrapping her legs around Cherry and keeping him inside as she felt a few more squirts inside her. Eventually, her dog softened and his penis fell out of her, leaving her on the bed, panting and soaking in the afterglow while Cherry curled up and went back to sleep.

"Minami-chan, I'm sorry I'm late!"

Miyuki walked into Minami's bedroom and froze. She thought Minami might have started early, but seeing her friend on the bed, dog cum dripping from her pussy, with Cherry curled up on the floor, his penis slick with her juices, was never something she'd expected.

Minami managed to look up from the bed and saw Miyuki standing in her doorway. She went red. She had enough energy left to be the seme first until Miyuki's turn, but this was still an incredibly embarrassing scene for Miyuki to walk in on.

Not really thinking too hard, she got up and walked over to Miyuki. She figured that Miyuki wasn't gonna snap it of her shocked state till she made a move...

Oh fuck, I'm going to the deepest darkest pits of hell for this. I need a shower. An icy-cold one. I haven't done any research specifically, but I believe sex with animals isn't illegal in japan, provided the animal isn't being abused. Also, this should be common knowledge, but animals and humans CAN have sex, it's actually pretty simple. Still, I believe dolphins are the only species beside humans who have sex beyond the purpose of reproduction. I'll consider it the grey area juuuuuust short of black. Still this is fanfiction, I can put whatever I want on paper, the first amendment protects me, so I can write whatever I want!

I'm going to make another chapter with Miyuki and Minami, and then add Cherry in a little later for a nice threesome. This paring is never really written much (if at all). The fandom is literally DROWNING in Konata and Kagami and absolutely NOTHING ELSE. I don't hate that pairing, it's just too cliche and I think there are an infinite number of better pairings out there to explore. Remember, the tagline of this site is to unleash your creativity!

DEATH TO THE UNIMAGINATIVE STORIES! BURN THEM ALL!

Now then, interspecies breeding:

If a girl has sex with a dog and the dog ejaculates inside her, one of two things will happen:

Dog sperm can live for a long time inside a human girl, about nine days on average. Since her eggs have a cell wall, the dog sperm will constantly attempt to break the cell wall nonstop. Eggs have antibodies to counteract this, but since the sperm outnumbers the antibodies about 50:1, the cell wall will be penetrated eventually. After that, the egg will die almost instantly because the genetic material (DNA) does not match. All the girl will experience is what is referred to as a "ghost pregnancy" (usually what results from a morning-after pill).

However, there is a rare occurrence within females where the egg will be successfully fertilized. Once inside, the sperm get rid of the DNA strand by extracting it as a polar body, then makes a copy of itself with completes the helix. It then unzips and multiplies making copy cells, much like a virus, which will cause a fetus to grow, develop and be born. Therefore, the girl would give birth to a puppy that would be identical to the male dog in every single way. Also, she would be more easily able to get pregnant from dog sperm since her future eggs would then have a protein coating. Additionally, the best chance would be a girl around the age of 13, when the body is developing it naturally adjusts to the needs required for the purpose of reproduction depending on the stimuli she's receiving. It would cause her body to adjust for reproduction with dog sperm, increasing the chances of a succeful fertlization. Given the rapid advancements in science, it should be demonstrable in a gen lab in a few years. For the purpose of this story, I'm assuming the first situation happens

Peace out...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there and thanks to the one person who reviewed! If you wanna just read about Miyuki and Minami having sexy times, this chapter is for you. No bestiality in here.

Enjoy!

Love Thy Neighbor (Part 2)

As Minami walked over to Miyuki, she already noticed that the busty girl wasn't wearing a bra. Clearly she wanted some satisfaction, her nipples were visibly hard through her shirt. Minami got behind her a put her hands up Miyuki's shirt. Miyuki snapped out of her daze as her face went red from feeling her breasts being groped. Minami gave her huge chest a squeeze, and Miyuki finally started to respond. She took of her shirt as Minami did the same. Obviously, Minami wasn't wearing a bra either, after al, her chest was totally flat, she didn't even have tiny swells Ike Yutaka. Still, that didn't matter, right now, it was Miyuki's chest that was getting the attention.

Minami went back to being in front of Miyuki and wrapped her arms around her, holding their bodies close. She sighed in bliss. She loved Miyuki's soft body and the warmth of her breasts. Especially when they were bare. She lowered her head a bit and licked Miyuki's left nipple. Miyuki let out a soft moan and let Minami have her fun. Her chest was very sensitive, and she loved the feelings of pleasure that Minami could bring. She was an expert at pleasuring her breasts, and always got her wet in seconds.

Reaching down, Miyuki touched Minami's vagina. She was already wet from her previous action. Wasting no time, she fingered her pussy, juices dripping onto her lush carpet.

 _That's gonna stain. I'll have to get that bleached out._

Minami didn't mind staining her carpet, she had enough money to pay the cleaners to get the stain out. Besides, it showed Miyuki that she was feeling good.

Minami finished with Miyuki's nipples and moved back up to kiss her. Miyuki's kiss was passionate, but Minami just kissed her lazily, without a care in the world. Their tongues slid around each other, not fighting for dominance but just playing and dancing in a silent rhythm as they both got heated up even more.

Miyuki was tired of standing up, she pulled away and lay down on Minami's thick carpeted floor, holding her hands out to Minami. Minami laid down on top of her in a loving embrace as they kept kissing. While Miyuki was preoccupied making out with her Mint-haired sex friend, she felt Minami reaching down to her own pussy. She touched it gently, focusing on her clit. She moaned into Minami's mouth, feeling her sensitive clit getting fondled. She knew Minami knew all her pleasure points, and the quiet girl always drove her wild with pleasure.

Minami stopped kissing and moved down to lick Miyuki's neck. She let out another moan from the nice feeling, and tilted her head to give Minami some more room. Finally, Minami went back down to her chest, licking under her breasts. She dragged her tongue up Miyuki's left breast, circling it getting closer and closer to her nipple, but then dragging her tongue over to her right breast and doing the same thing. Miyuki's nipples were getting incredibly sensitive, and by now they were bright red.

"Please, Minami-chan, please touch my nipples, stop teasing me."

Miyuki was whining, the sensation was hard to bear, her nipples being neglected while the entire are around them was stimulated. So Minami then dragged her tongue towards Miyuki's left areola, inching closer and closer agonizingly slowly.

Finally, Minami licked Miyuki's nipple and she almost screamed from the sudden pleasure ripping through her. Minami covered Miyuki's nipple with her mouth and sucked on it. She wsn't being gentle anymore, she was sucking as hard as she could, she even managed to squeeze out some milk from Miyuki's left nipple. After she had drank the milk, she moved over to the right nipple and did the same thing.

Minami pushed Miyuki's breasts together and sucked both nipples together, Miyuki squirming underneath her from the pleasure.

 _My breasts feel so good. So good. it's driving me crazy. Oh Minami, I love you, I love you, I love you!_

By now, Miyuki wanted to give Minami some pleasure, but she couldn't think straight, and Minami wasn't letting up on her sucking. Suddenly, Miyuki felt her climax coming from Minami's sucking, and she started to thrash weakly. Minami knew she was close, and kept going, moving her hand down to fondle her friend's pussy. She shoved three fingers as deep as she could, then curled them to the perfect angle and rubbed Miyuki's G-Spot.

Miyuki pressed her hands over her mouth to muffle her scream of pleasure as her orgasm suddenly tore through her Ike a tsunami, the pleasure making her mind go blank as she just rode the wave of sensations, cum flowing out of her like a river.

However, Minami didn't want to stop sucking her nipples, so she kept going, dragging out Miyuki's orgasm and then making her hit another climax before the first one was over.

Stars filled Miyuki's vision as she twitched from the pleasure, her second orgasm even better than the first. She was losing herself in the pleasure, but Minami kept going, giving her a third climax and making her go insane. She was literally crying from the pleasure, it was so intense it was like torture, she felt as if she was going to die, but never wanted it to end. Luckily, Minami stopped when she saw Miyuki crying, she knew her friend's body couldn't handle any more stimulation, so she pulled her fingers out, stopped sucking and let Miyuki enjoy her afterglow.

When Miyuki finally came back to reality, she found Minami on top of her, her head buried in between her soft breasts, a smile on her face and completely content. She knew however, that Minami deserved some pleasure as well, and she decided to plan her attack as Minami slept, not noticing that Cherry had just woken up from the smell of her love juices again.

I'm so horrible, torturing Miyuki like this. I actually though about making her pass out from her triple orgasm, but I decided that Minami sleeping in her breasts would be cuter. Next chapter is gonna be Miyuki having some sex with Cherry while she pleasure's Minami. Fun fun fun.

I actually didn't plan to have this chapter out so soon, but inspiration hit and I decided to grab it while I could. Never now when it's gonna happen. After all, creativity ain't like a faucet, cant just turn it on, you gotta be in the right mood.

See you next chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Cheers...


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here's the conclusion. Time to have a little interspecies threesome.

If bestiality offends you, don't proceed. If you do anyways, don't flame me, I warned you...

As Minami slept, her head buried in Miyuki's soft, warm boobs, Cherry was looking at them, noticing that the smell of Miyuki's love juices was different from Minami's. Minami woke up as Cherry licked her face and pushed her off Miyuki. Miyuki, still, on her back, was shocked when Cherry got over her and saw his penis in her face.

"Minami, what's going on?"

"Don't worry, he'll be gentle, just have fun."

Minami went lower and sucked Miyuki's oppai again as she took Cherry's penis into her mouth. She knew this a very VERY bad thing to do, sucking off a dog, but at the same time, the naughtiness of it made her excited.

She had never given a blowjob before, but she was certainly going to do her very best, as she started giving Cherry small, forceful sucks, immediately causing his penis to twitch. Miyuki took that as a good sign and kept going, while Minami sucked her nipples again. However, Minami was sucking much more gently than before, knowing Miyuki wouldn't be able to focus on pleasing Cherry if she was being rough.

Still sucking Cherry's penis, Miyuki suddenly felt Cherry start thrusting into her mouth and lay still, letting Minami's dog face-fuck her. About 30 seconds after he started thrusting, dog cum flowed into her mouth. She was so surprised that she didn't even try to avoid it, swallowing it. She noticed it wasn't a sweet as Minami's taste, it was actually a little bitter. Still, Cherry clearly was happy she swallowed it, and her pulled out of her, his penis slippery with her saliva.

Minami saw that Cherry was finished with her mouth and moved up to kiss Miyuki. However, Cherry was far from done. Her moved to Miyuki's pussy and Miyuki let out a loud moan as she felt the dog's tongue drag along her slit. Cherry kept going, licking all over the bookworm's pussy, until she got so hot that she looked at Minami and said 'Minami, can Cherry do more than this?"

Minami was glad Miyuki was enjoying this and said "you have to get on your hands and knees. That's the only way he'll do it with anyone other than me."

Satisfied with her explanation, Miyuki got on all fours, presenting her pussy to Cherry like she had once to Minami when the green-haired girl had been wearing a strap-on during one of their previous times having sex. She was soaked, not only from her love juices but from Cherry's saliva when he licked her, so his penis, despite being quite big, slid inside easily. Miyuki immediately moaned while Minami watched. Seeing her dog penetrate her friend turned her on immensely.

Minami kelt in front of Miyuki, her legs spread wide, and Miyuki understood what she wanted, starting to lick Minami's pussy for her, her moaning adding to the sensations and getting Minami dripping in seconds. As Cherry thrusted into her, she continued as Minami ran her fingers through Miyuki's soft hair, telling her it felt good in her usual quiet way.

As Minami started to let out soft moans, Cherry started going harder. Minami was surprised that he was fucking Miyuki even harder than he did her, but the effect on her friend, making her eat her out more frantically and go in deeper with her tongue, meant that she wasn't going to complain.

Suddenly, Miyuki felt Cherry's penis start swelling up, knowing that he was about to cum. She buried her tongue as deep inside Miyuki as she could, attacking her sweet spot as Cherry suddenly came, emptying a huge, warm load inside her. Miyuki clenched her pussy to keep him inside as she came, feeling a few more squirts after the initial load, before Cherry finally softened and fell out of her. Minami came with the two, Miyuki's loud moaning making her unable to hold back as her girly cum flowed into Miyuki's mouth and Miyuki enjoyed it's sweet taste she had come to know so well. Keeping Minami's cum in her mouth, she sat up and kissed her, sharing her juices with her.

After each of them had swallowed Minami's cum, they both managed to get on the bed and collapsed, completely exhausted. Miyuki wrapped her arms around Minami as Minami fell down on top of her, once again snuggled against her boobs. Dog cum dripped out of Miyuki's pussy, Minami's pussy was leaking her own juices, and both girls were covered in sweat. Miyuki pulled the blankets over them and fell asleep with her sexfriend in Minami's large,exenisive, soft and luxurious bed, knowing that their sex would be better than ever, now that Cherry was in the mix. She briefly wondered how Minami knew what position Cherry wanted to do it with another girl in, and suddenly her mind filled with thoughts of Cherry having sex with other girls she and Minami knew. Yutaka was probably out, her tiny body couldn't handle a cock Oh well, she would ask Minami later.

She kissed Minami softly and joined her in slumber, peacefully sleeping in each other's warmth, smiles on their faces...

—

Well, I hope you enjoyed that, leave me reviews!

Cheers...


End file.
